Introductions
by shakita45
Summary: Kagome is going to introduce all of her, erm, 'friends' to you! Multi-chapter in the making. Sneak preview of my new idea in the end. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Introductions  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha or any name brand items. If I owned Inu Yasha, I'd be one happy fan girl  
  
Foreword- I've decided to take a break from my popular Kikyo killing story to write this little one shot that I've been wanting to write for a while. This story is told to the reader as if Kagome is introducing her friends and family and er, other people to you for the first time. This is just a little idea I had a while ago and is just getting around to writing.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi!" says the enthusiastic girl standing in front of you. She grins and spreads out her arms. "I'm gonna introduce you to all my friends!" Suddenly, a person jumps up behind her.  
  
"Kagome, who're they?" Kagome smiles at the person.  
  
"This is my little brother Souta." Souta looked around him.  
  
"Is Inu Yasha here? Didja bring him? Are you sure he's not here?" he said obsessively, searching for his idol. Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"No, he's not he..."  
  
"Kagome, is this your new friend?" asked an older woman.  
  
"Oh, this is my mom." Kagome's mom smiled.  
  
"Friends? Friends need food? Help? Anything?" Kagome's mom said, peering at you with great concern.  
  
"Heh heh...Mom I think they're fine..." Kagome said, backing away from her mother.  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled a flying orange puffball that attached it's self to Kagome's neck. The creature looked up at her.  
  
"This is Shippo! He's a fox demon!" she said, patting the kitsune on the head.  
  
"Kagome! Inu Yasha's mad at me because..."  
  
"YOU LITTLE RUNT GET YOUR $$ OVER HERE!" yelled an enraged person. Shippo screamed and ran away from him. Kagome sighed.  
  
"SIT!" the person did a face plant. He raised his head and glared at Shippo.  
  
"THAT WAS YOUR FALT BAKA KITSUNE!" he yelled. Shippo screamed and ran up a tree. Kagome just rolled her eyes, but smiled at the person.  
  
"This is Inu Yasha, my ma-erm, husband. He's a half demon." She said, blushing happily. Inu Yasha managed to get up off the ground and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, so all you pervs out there stay the heck away from her!" he said. Suddenly, he was hit in the back of the head by an abnormally large boomerang. Two people came running out behind him. A girl leaned over and grabbed the boomerang.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha! I was aiming for the hentai houshi." She said, glaring at the man.  
  
"This is my best friend, Sango. She's a demon exterminator from..." Kagome turned around and smacked the man upside the head, hard. "HENTAI!" The man laughed innocently. But his laugh turned to a scream as he ran from the enraged hanyou.  
  
"YOU TOUCHED MY MATE! DIE!" he yelled chasing him around.  
  
"The one in the purple is Miroku. Perverted monk and husband to Sango. Even though they're married. He gets beaten by her at least once a day." Sango glared at the frantic monk.  
  
"Serves him right..."  
  
"Milord! I have found them!" yelled a repulsive green thing that came running out of the bushes.  
  
"Ugh, that's Jaken. He works as an UGLY minion for Inu Yasha's brother."  
  
"HALF BROTHER!" yelled Inu Yasha from where he was beating up Miroku.  
  
"Yes, I'd be embarrassed to be directly related to him." Said another person. Kagome groaned.  
  
"This is Sesshomaru. He has on obsession about killing Inu Yasha." A little girl was now visible behind the demon lord.  
  
"That's Rin. Sesshomaru saved her life. Not such a bad guy, ne?"  
  
"Shut up..." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"Gotcha Fluffy."  
  
"FLUFFY?!" Yelled Sesshomaru. He started to chase Inu Yasha, who was chasing Miroku who was also being chased by Sango.  
  
"Aww shit!" yelled Inu Yasha as he ran from 'Fluffy'. Kagome sweat dropped as she watched her friends and family.  
  
"They're really quite normal." Muttered Kagome  
  
"What ever you say sis." Muttered Souta.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note- -ignores glares- I've got serious writers block. So I'm going to give you an idea for my newest fic! This idea is one my imouto- chan, KawaiiMerodi:  
  
Anime Court  
  
"Kikyo- being sued for extreme stupidity, not being able to take a hint, and many death threats to a certain anonymous person. Do I have that right?" asked the judge, peering at the young couple.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome both nodded.  
  
"The first witness being called to the stand will be Naraku aka Onigumo."  
  
Well, that's just my basic idea. Thanks for the idea imouto-chan! C ya later! 


	2. And the strange

1Introductions

Disclaimer- Own..nothing..

Foreword- Oops, heh heh, kinda forgot about this ficlet. I needed to update a LONG time ago. I'll shut up now.

Recap:

"They're really quite normal." Muttered Kagome  
  
"What ever you say sis." Muttered Souta.

Chapter 2

Kagome looked at her friends racing around her yard.

"Ku ku ku ku ku!" Kagome groaned at the sound of the evil, or not so evil, laughter. All the running in the yard ceased.

A baboon jumped out of the bushes.

"I am Naraku, ph34r me!" He said. Kagome sweatdropped.

"In your dreams monkey-boy!" Yelled Sango.

"That's Naraku. He's trying to kill us."

"I'm ashamed to be his minion." Said a girl, walking up behind Naraku, bonking him on the head.

"Have you taken your medication today Naraku?" She asked.

"That's Kagura, one of Naraku's minions. She doesn't like him." Said Kagome. Another girl walked out from the bushes. She stared at everyone.

"That's Kanna, she, er, doesn't talk." Kagome said bluntly.

CRASH

Kagome looked over to Naraku.

"Oops." He said, backing away from the shattered stone wall. Kagura's eye twitched. "You didn't take your medication..." She said. Naraku laughed.

"Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku!" He said.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled everyone but Kanna.

"Eep!" Said Naraku, running into the bushes.

"Get em!" Cried Inu Yasha. Everyone except Kagome ran after him.

"They're normal, seriously." She said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Said Souta.

END!

Author's Note: Bad ending. Yeah, I know, flame me.


End file.
